


May's Day

by pokemonpika77



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: I just really love May and want her to be happy, Modern AU, Multi, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-05-31 23:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15130499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokemonpika77/pseuds/pokemonpika77
Summary: After years of abuse at the hands of her sisters, May Kanker moves in with Double D, get a stable part time job, continues to date Ed, and is happier then she has ever been in her whole life. Double D and Eddy are also dating and everyone is happy. This will be small bits and stories that I write in May Kanker's perspective.Everyone is around the ages of 16 and 17, with Jimmy and Sarah at 14 years old.If there is anything different about the setting I will say so in the notes at the start.





	1. Bad Lighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May takes a photo of Ed. Its bad. He sends it to Eddy and Double D.

This was nice. Not doing anything. Being with Ed was always nice. Not having to worry about her sisters walking in on her, telling her that she was too stupid to do anything. Ed had given her an old polaroid camera that Double D had fixed up (they found it in the junk yard) and she was just holding it. Polaroids were new to her. She was so used to digital that she didn't know where to start. She was in the arm chair and Ed was on his bed sketch pad in hand drawing something. Either her or a new monster, Double D always said there was a 50/50 chance of it being one of those.

The sun had started setting so there was a warm glow of orange flooding in from the small basement window that bathed Ed. Sitting up just a bit she took aim.

Click.

"I knew you would like it May." Ed said, not looking up.

"Im just testing it out Ed. I don't know if I like it yet." May said as she gently took the polaroid that had printed. She never knew if she had to shake it, like they do in the movies, or let it develop naturally. Eddy would say shake it, Double D would say leave it, and Ed would tell her to do what felt right. She left it to develop naturally, feeling better about the quality of the photo because thats what felt right to her.

Shifting from the bed told her that Ed was walking over. "So, what did you shoot?" Ed asked.

"You. The lighting was perfect."

Ed placed his head on her shoulder so that he could watch the photo develop with her. Once it did May didnt know what to say. It was a good photo but something about it was off.

"I look bald."

May looked at Ed then back at the photo. He was right, the orange light had washed out Ed's orange red hair. "Fuck, you do look bald."

Ed plucked the photo from May's hand. "Im sending this to Eddy and Double D."

"Wait, no! Stop sending them my bad photos!" May tried to get the photo back but Ed was too tall. Even standing on the arm chair didnt help.

"Aaaaaaaaand sent!" Ed said handing the photo back.

"You suck. Now I'm going to get shitty texts from Eddy making fun of me. and Double D is just going to try and be nice but is just going to say a bunch of words that don't make sense. Because he does NOT understand photography." Her phone vibrated.

"Who is it?" Ed asked.

"Eddy. The fucker." May cursed back at her phone.

"What did he say?"

"'Wowzers.' Fucking WOWZERS." May said. Flopping back down into the arm chair she just looked at Eddy's text. Then it hit her. "Holy fuck, he played Life is Strange!"

"Wait, what?" Ed asked.

"You told me that he and Double D would NEVER play a stupid game like that. That they would be playing GTA or something before they would play something Double D called 'A Walking Simulator'." May said. She quickly sent a text back. 'You are hella busted loser :P'

Ed looked confused. "Maybe he played it with out Double D?"

"Maybe." Her phone vibrated.

"Eddy respond?" Ed asked.

"No, its Double D. 'The lighting composition looks incredible May. Perhaps a different angle would have made it better?' No comma Double D period. Its a shit photo period. Shit photos can just be shit period. And send!"

"Sarah just texted to ask if you are going to stay for dinner or go back to Double Ds." Ed was looking at his phone now.

"I'll stay. Pretty sure Double D is with Eddy tonight anyway, so the house will be empty. And I do NOT want to cook." May said.

"Cool." Ed was sending a text back.

"THEN DINNER IS READY YOU DUMBASSES!" Sarah yelled down the stairs then slammed the door shut.

"If she was going to yell anyway why text in the first place?" May asked as she got up and walked towards the stairs.

"I have no idea. She's Sarah. She does what she wants." Ed said as he walked behind May.


	2. Creek Math

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May and Eddy hang out at the creek and do math homework.

Her favorite part of the week was when she and Eddy went out to just work on stuff by the creek. Plans for the future that Ed would follow or Double D would over think and have an anxiety attack over. Eddy was level headed enough for May to talk about college and how they weren't all going to the same school after graduation but they were totally still going to be together as a family. Because all of them knew that Eddy and May were going local, Ed would start at community college and (MIGHT have already been promised an internship at a tattoo and piercing parlor in town), and Double D was going to get a full ride to any college for engineering he wanted to go to.

"I think I want to be a CPA." Eddy said, AP Stats homework being held down by a few rocks so that it wouldn't fly away.

"A Certified Public Asshole?" May asked her own Geometry homework held down by a few more rocks.

"Very funny dick." Eddy said. "But seriously. Im good at math. I do my parents taxes already, I do Ed's mom's taxes, I even do Double D's parent's taxes. I should just do that."

"Also it pays really well." May said.

"Also it pays really well." Eddy agreed.

They sat in silence for another thirty minutes.

"Does Double D know this yet? Or does he still think you are going to take over your dad's used car lot?" May asked.

"I haven't told him yet. I haven't told my parents yet either." Eddy sighed. "Look, in our group you are the most level headed one. Double D over thinks everything. Ed is way too chill about everything that isn't Sarah or chickens. And you. You. You had shit siblings like I did." He looked over at her. "You kind of get me on a weird level that the others don't."

"My sisters are just bitches. Lee had to take over because Mom was never around. Your brother beat you for FUN." May said putting her pencil down.

"They left you to sleep in the cold! And they would make fun of you no matter what you did! 'HAHAHAHAHA May likes Double D HAHAHAHAHAHA May likes Ed HAHAHAHA'" Eddy said mocking Lee and Marie.

"Ok, we both had it bad. And Im not bringing up ANYTHING your brother did because thats too mean. I was there, remember? We all saw how your brother treated you." May said.

"And now he's in jail for child abuse." Eddy said with a smile on his face. "Im glad Double D and Ed convinced me to tell my parents."

"Its always better to ask for forgiveness then permission." May said.

"Thats fucking bull shit and you know it." Eddy said. More silence. But the nice kind where you know that there is nothing that needs to be said. 

It was a few more hours of homework before something broke the silence. As the sun was setting both phones vibrated at once. Eddy, who was closer to the phones, was able to check his first.

"Who is it?" May asked as she got her phone.

"Double D. He texted the group. 'Please come home now. The sun is setting and you might trip and die on your way home.'." Eddy said.

"'Trip and die'?" May asked looking at the text herself. "I think Double D had a stressful day."

"Sounds like it. We should get back before he sends anymore texts telling us to not die." Eddy said standing up and collecting his work. May started to do the same, shoving all her work into her bag hearing something crumple and just not caring.


	3. Snapped Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Movie Day for Ed, May, Double D, and Eddy. May brings up a question that derails their movie watching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to thank everyone for the kudos! This is one of my on going works that floats back to me every so often and this chapter is kind of proof of that. One moment of inspiration and I have a full chapter.

“So who, out of the four of us, would survive Thano’s snap?” May asked the boys while she was changing the movie from Your Name (Eddy’s pick) to Into the Spider-Verse (her pick). 

Every other Saturday was Movie Day in Ed’s room. All four of them picked a movie and they would watch them in an order that made sense in a toneal way. Like if both May and Ed picked a monster movie but Ed’s was way scarier than that would be first. Likewise if Eddy brought an animated movie, like this week (and the past few movie days have been) and May also picked an animated movie it would depend on the tone of the movie. This weeks movies were, in order, Shape of the Water (Ed’s pick), The Lorax (Double D’s pick), Your Name (Eddy’s pick), and Into the Spider-Verse (May’s pick).

“So just out of us four?” Double D asked.

“Yeah, just us four.” May said. “My sisters would be gone for sure. Sarah and Jimmy too.”

“Why Sarah and Jimmy?” Ed asked.

“Jimmy is too good for this world, when not playing hockey, and Sarah is your sister. If you survived, she wouldn’t.” May said.

“What about Jonny?” Eddy asked.

“Jonny yes, Plank no.” May said as she settled back into her spot on the ground next to Ed.

“So by that logic if I go then Bro would still be here.” Eddy said.

“Yes.” May said.

There was a moment while no one said anything as the movie started then “I would be gone. Yeah.” Eddy said.

“You think?” Double D asked.

“Think about it. At least half of us are gone. At Least. And in this room alone thats two of us.” Eddy said.

“Statistically yes. But why You?” Double D asked again.

“Because I said that I would survive.” May said. Ed and Double D looked at her. “I said that my sisters wouldn’t survive. Which means that I would. Look at Shuri and T'challa. Shuri survived, T’challa didn’t. I also said that if Sarah survived then Ed wouldn’t. And-”

“Double D is an only child so he has the best chance out of all of us to survive.” Ed finished.

“Yeah.” Eddy said.

The movie kept on playing while the four teens sat in silence, most likely thinking about what was just implied by Eddy. At least that's what May thought. She was looking over at Eddy and Double D and Double D looked as though he wanted to say something but didn’t know how to say it. Instead he got up and grabbed the whiteboard next to Ed’s bed and a marker. After some writing he showed the others what he was doing. It was a simple T Chart, one side said Survived and the other said Dust. On the Survived side it listed May, Double D, Sarah, Jonny, and Bro (gross). May smiled at the little note (gross). On the Dust side it listed Eddy, Ed, Jimmy, Lee, Marie, and Plank.

“OK, what about Kevin?” Double D asked, the movie forgotten now.

“What about him?” Eddy asked

“Would he survive or become dust.” Double D said.

“I think that depends on Nazz and Rolf.” May said.

“Because thats their friend group or because they are like Black Widow, Captain America, and Bucky?” Ed asked.

“The 2nd one.” May said.

“Wait, is Rolf Bucky in this scenario?” Eddy asked.

“Yes.” May and Ed answered.

A moment passed before “Wait, have the two of you thought of who each kid in the Cul-de-Sac would be in the MCU?” Eddy asked sitting up a bit straighter to look at them.

“You HAVE.” Double D accused.

“I can neither confirm nor deny this theory.” May said, right hand on heart and left hand in the air. 

“Yes.” Ed said.

“ED.” May chastised.

“So who are you guys? And who are WE?” Eddy asked waving his hand between himself and Double D.

“Double D is Iron Man. You are Bruce Banner.” Ed said.

“Because I have a temper?” Eddy asked.

“No. Because everyone knows not to fuck with you when angry. And your really good at math.” May said.

“Ok, then who are you guys?” Double D asked.

“Ed is Thor and Im...who did you say I was again Ed?” May said.

“You are either Groot or Hawkeye.” Ed said.

“Those are VASTLY different characters Ed.” Double D said.

“Well, Groot is optimistic and loving. Hawkeye is protective and observative in his own way. May is both these things.” Ed said.

“Ok. What about Sarah and Jimmy?” Eddy asked.

“Peter Parker and Shuri respectively.” May said.

“Jimmy and Plank?” Double D asked.

“Groot and Rocket.” Ed said.

“Wait, I thought May was Groot?” Eddy asked.

“She is, but really, Jimmy is the one who is Groot.” Ed said.

“Nazz would survive. Rolf and Kevin would not.” May said.

“Kill the boys off for her to save. Nice.” Eddy said. Double D added Nazz to the Survived list and Rolf and Kevin to the Dust list.

“Is that everyone we care about?” May asked.

“Think so. I assume all our parents die.” Double D said.

“Yes. Maybe not my mom, but she would be the only one.” May said.

“I’ll add her anyway.” Double D said. After he added May’s mom to the Survived list the two list said the following:

Survived: May, Double D, Sarah, Jonny, Nazz, Bro (gross), May’s Mom

Dust: Ed, Eddy, Jimmy, Plank, Lee, Marie, Kevin, Rolf

“I feel like we’re missing someone.” May said.

“Yeah, the lists are uneven.” Double D said.

“I think it fits.” Eddy said.

“How so?” May asked.

Eddy took the marker from Double D and added Parents to the Dust list. “Because we all lose at least one person. Everyone on the Survived side has lost at least three people. Everyone has parents. And even if your parents survived maybe theirs didn’t.” Eddy said.

“Right. Our parents.” Double D said.

“I love you Miles.” All four teens jumped as the movie playing in the background seemed to get much louder then it had been for the past forty minutes.

“I think the movie wants us to watch the best part.” May said.

“Peter B being dragged around by Miles while unconscious?” Eddy asked.

“No, dumbass. Whats Up Danger. The part when Miles Becomes Spider-Man.” May said, punching Eddy in the arm.

As they settled back into the pile of pillows, cushions, and blankets Eddy asked “Do you ever get weirded out that your name is in this?”

“I don’t know, do you ever get mad at the short jokes in FMA?” May shot back.

“Bitch.” Eddy said.

“Dumbass.” May said.

“SHUSH.” Ed shushed.   
  



End file.
